<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FUCK OFF🖕 by PessimisticGhost 0o0 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552529">FUCK OFF🖕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PessimisticGhost%200o0'>PessimisticGhost 0o0 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PessimisticGhost%200o0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FUCK OFF🖕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/G1Fls9g72MQl9h1Z1U865NikyKIgn5-uVXNeAfnd35JJlQdXkuZAuMRneBmBKbx8PQHmQtYetJ-J7U1OAaA4spct-gjwClVKoPth1KGnh6L-zeCoFGtLQC_IXRfZdZ_2wm3UXzzW</p><p>^ Copy and paste this in the search bar o just double click on it. Either way it'll still work. ^</p><p> </p><p>GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME</p><p>All you did was add pain</p><p>Inserting ink through my veins</p><p>IM DONE</p><p> </p><p>This is not some fucking game-<br/>
Where I have to just kiss your ass </p><p>Just because you gave birth to me?</p><p>You think I wanted to be born?- Bitch?</p><p>Sick, controlling hoe</p><p>Fuck your struggles</p><p>Fuck your ‘love’ for me</p><p>It’s all done- bitch</p><p>You hurt and control</p><p>Fucking sadist </p><p>Don’t come to my funeral</p><p>Don’t act like you care</p><p>Fuck that shit</p><p>Cause in the end-<br/>
It’s all lies- FUCKING LIES!</p><p>So get the fuck away from me<br/>
Before I slit your throat</p><p>You favor my sister</p><p>But you laugh and spit on my face-<br/>
As my ass gets torn apart </p><p>Fuck you and the future</p><p>I just wanna chill</p><p>But you fucking interupt that!</p><p>I NEVER got time to express myself</p><p>PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH</p><p>GeT tHe FuCk OuT oF mY fAcE!</p><p>“I beat up she mouth real good”-<br/>
Aww...bet you did</p><p>FUCKING HOE</p><p>FUCK YOUR DREAMS</p><p>HOPES</p><p>DESIRES</p><p>No OnE gIvEs A fUcK</p><p>You fuck dad</p><p>You fuck us all up</p><p>Then spit in our faces and laugh</p><p>Go burn in hell bitch</p><p>You deserve it</p><p>You may be my mother- but in the end</p><p>You were just a fucking bitch who had sex with my dad,<br/>
Carried his sperm,<br/>
And gave birth to me</p><p>So good fucking luck</p><p>BITCH 🖕</p><p>You lovve me right?</p><p>So do this one thing for me</p><p>Just one thing</p><p>FUCK OFF</p><p>When I kill myself- I don’t want to see you there-<br/>
Whether it’s heaven or hell </p><p>So just do one teeny tiny favor for me-</p><p>FUCKKKKKK<br/>
OFFFFF<br/>
F_U_C_K_K_K_K_K_K<br/>
O_F_F</p><p>There, spelled it </p><p>Now get the fuck out of my face</p><p>BITCH🖕</p><p>Cause in the end,</p><p>You were just a fucking bitch who had sex with my dad,<br/>
Carried his sperm,<br/>
And gave birth to me.</p><p>Srsly-<br/>
FUCK-OFF🖕</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>